desire
by HellionKyou
Summary: Rogue gives into her desire for once.ROMY NO FLAMES


**Desire.**

_**ok i don own X-men, n i know i have more of forever to write wich i will indeed do, but this just poped in mah head when i saw a Romy pic.So i hope it is good, n i hope ya guys llihke it, R&R NO FLAMES!**_

_**GrimGoddess**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Chapter one.**

The x-men and magneto's lackeys were once again at it, this time at a wherehouse, ready for distruction.

The x-men being thrown around like litle fluff toys, and the enemy seeking victory.

On the other side of the wherehouse, fough Rogue and the sexy ragin cajun,Remy known as Gambit.

As he throgh flaming cards at her, missing insainly.

"Yer losin yer touch Cajun"Rogue said wth a bit of spite fire.

"Never,Remy just don wanna hurt ya"

She through a punch."Aww why not,gone soft"She teased as she pinned him to the wall.

He glared evily, as Rogues hands seemed to cruise Gambits body.

"Ya like what ya feel?"

"No"She simply said. He galred more evily at her.And turned it around where she was the one pinned to the wall.He porced his body to her's where she was trapped and couldn't move."Gambit, like it beter this way anyhow"He said in a way of seduction.

His gloved hand, swept across her pale face.She closed her eye's, and breathed in his sent.

He leaned in to grant the lovely goddess in his hold a kiss.But just as his lips got close to her's, she pushed him away."Chere..?"

"Ya touch meh,ah'll absorb ya, ah may even kill ya"

He walked back up to her. And got close once again."Well mon southern belle, it's just a chance Remy is willin ta take" He felt the curves of her body as one hand went behind her, pulling her to him, while the other hand caressed her ear and neck, in a soothing passion.

"Remy..."She softly said

"Just let me kiss ya, and ya will see how much I love ya"

"But...mah powers"

"I don care"

"But Ah do"She said and finally pushed him off her and backed away.

"Chere.."His eye's were sad.

"Ah'm sorry Gambit,Ah just don wanna hurt ya"She said sadly.

He nodded.And backed away from her in the shadows he vanished.

Just as Kitty ran up to Rogue."Rogue are you like ok,Did Gambit hurt you?"Kitty questioned.

"..."Rogue stared off into the shadows."No but Ah hurt him"

As Kitty began to speak, Rogues mind wondered off.

Rogue alie on her bed that night, thinking what if.While everyone was alseep, she crawled out of bed, put her shoes on and put on her jacket.Stepping outside in the cool air that breathed gentally across her face.

She walked out of the mansion gates and down the strees for fresh air.

She walked all the way, till she reached where magnetos lackeys slept.She quietly snuck into the house and closed the creeky door.Hearing al the boys snoring gave her sweet relief that no one heard her.She walked along the floor, as every creek that went by, thinking she would get cought.But by time the last creek stopped she was at Remys door, where she silentally entered.But not silent enought.As she stood staring at his bed, where only candlelite hit, she noticed he was not in bed.She was about to walk closer, when strong arms grabbed her from behind, and had a charge card in his hand.

"Wow cajun ya really do lihke it rought"Rogue whispered.

"Chere"he let go of her ina threating manner.

"Yeah"

"What are ya doin here"

They whispered.

"Ah was just out tahkin a walk, when mah feet walked meh here"She said.Remy smiled in the dark.

Remy walked over to his bed and sat down."Did ya come alone?"

"Yeah Why wouldn't ah?"

"X-men"

She went over and sat by him."They don even know Ah am gone"

"Well Remy would feel flattered sept, why are ya here, and how dose Remy know if he can trust ya"

Rogue stood up."Screw you"She sad.Just as Remy grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down, causing her back to be on the bed.He leaned over her body with his.Her gloved hands wondered his bare chest.When she reached his face she brought his lips to her's, and gentally placed a kiss upon his lips.she pulled away before enough to anything could happen.

Rogue awoke in the arms of the ragin cajun.She sat up and looked at the time"Chere don go"He said wrapping his arms around her

"Ah wouldn't have ta, if ya were an X-men"

"Ahh, sleepin with the enemy"

"Not exactly"

"What, so Remy ain't the enemy?"

"No, sleepin yes.Anything else no"

"Just what I said"He said and finally unwrapped her."But ya know chere, tanight Remy will be in yer bed"He said shly.

Rogue smiled at him, and layed down."They canjust send a search party aftah meh"She said and culred up in arms once more.

:":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":"""""""""""""""""""""""""":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"""""""""":":":":":":

Ok thyat is it, didja lihke it, hmmwel tell meh what ya think with out no FLAMES or Rude remarks.

GrimGoddess


End file.
